Defeated
by Green Mashed Potatos
Summary: One shot Gil/Sara


Authors note:

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! I wrote this it took me some time. Hope you like it. English isn't my first language but I hope you like it anyways.

Also, this isnt my first story I wrote a movie script once. Dont want to name anyone but Juno might ring a bell. But it was stolen from me.

Hope you like lots.

* * *

Sara and Grissim were in the lab in the night time and they were working on a case that was really difficult they had been working on it for a few months and couldn't figure it out very well because there wasn't much forensic evidence only circumstantial. So Grissim was putting chemicals together and they were bubbling during which he was stirring because if the liquid turned purple then it would be nitrogene that was in the room and killed the woman that was dead the womans name is Darla Cudd and she was a very nice woman and lots of people like her neighbors and people that worked with her really liked her very much. She was a vet and was very smart like with a degree and she really used her mind she also liked to write blogs about the government because she minored in the politics at school. She really enjoyed that which is why they think it might have to do with that so they are looking into what she has been writing which is what sara is doing and she is doing it well.

Suddenly sara looked up and says 'I think it is the governor general because look what she was writing just a week ago such slanderous things about him and her blog is very well known lots of people read it and it is election year things like this shouldnt be shown cause it looks bad'

Grissim pondered that for a moment and shook his head ' no it is not him cause he isnt a mean person think about it killing someone would be even worst than being called a prostitute lover'

Sara signed and got up her big round pregnant belly swinging as she walked over to Grissim 'im tired lets go home well do this tomorrow k'

So then Grissim got up and walked over to her and touched her belly and kissed her and then he sayed back ' okay we can go'

So then they left and were getting in the car and Sara was having trouble getting in the car cause she was so pregnant so Grissim helped her and it was such a nice moment because she looked and him and he leaned down and they kissed and while they kissed the baby started kicking and it was nice.

Grissim walked around the car and was like 'okay so well go home and sleep and tomorrow we will work even harder to find out who killed Darla cause its important to her family'

And sara nodded because she kneew that so then she fell asleep in the car cause she was so tired and Grissim carried her into the house because she looked so cute and and was tired.

He almost dropped her because there house had been broken into and all of there stuff was gone like there tv and there radio and there game consol and there cds and there ornaments on the walls and there paintings but thank god there wedding picture was still there cause it was in a nice frame and frames cant be traced so sometimes people steal them but they didn't so that was nice.

Sara woke up and started to cry because all of there home was ruin and it was upsetting but Grissim called the police and tried to calm her down because she was very pregnant and that is not good for babies expeccialy not twin babies because they really love them.

Sara quickly walked into the room and checked in there room to see that all of her julery was gone and her priceless box that Griissm gaver was gone too so she was cried even more and Grissim ran in and told her ' it will be fine don't worried because we are csis and we will find the people that did this'

So once the police came in sara and grissim started looking and they found finger prints and then they sent it to the person that deals with that and put a rush on it so they could find there things.

So the person that does that only took a few hours and in that time sara and grissim had called nick and greg and they were nice to come. They also called katherin but she didn't come because she is a bitch.

So the they were like, ' what should we do'

And then the trace people called and told them that the finger print was some guy named Micheal Cudd.

'Oh my god' sayed sara ' that's darla cudds husband no way I don't believe it'

so then they went to confront him and he had people at his house and was seeling all there stuff and sara was like ' what is this'

and then he said ' I need the money I don't have any money darla mad the money and its so difficult being a widowed husband noone will give me a job because I have a limp leg'

so then sara was like ' okay but can we have our stuff back, we wont tell on you and we will find her killer then the insurance people will help hopefully'

so then he was really happy and everyone was happy and then the csis went and solved the crime.

It actually was the governor general it turned out and sara had the babies and they were a boy and a girl twins and they had saras hair and Grissims eyes and they were so cute and they were very loved by all the csis and they were a big family.

The end.


End file.
